Amsterdamn
by The-Faygo-Person
Summary: Are you Dutch, because Amsterdam. He had no idea what Iceland had meant by it. He almost didn't want to know.


**This is probably the crackiest, stupidest, most OOC story I have ever written in my life.**

**But I have no regrets.**

**They're one of my OTP's. **

**So of course I had to write this.**

**Any way I hope you enjoy it.**

**~Faygo**

* * *

"Are you Dutch, because Amster_damn_._"_

He hated to admit that he had no idea what that meant. He had been trying to understand what it meant the whole day. And if he didn't find an answer soon, he was going to break something.

Iceland had been the one to say it to him, casually coming over, sitting down beside him. Then he had said it quickly, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Netherlands could only stare, trying to understand what he meant. Well of course he was Dutch. He was the personification of the Netherlands for God's sake. How would he _not_ be Dutch? And why the emphasis on Amsterdam?

After he didn't say anything for a while, Iceland quickly got up from the seat and returned to the other Nordics.

He stared at the table for a while, trying to process what had just happened.

He still didn't get it.

And now here he was, staring up at the ceiling in his hotel room, still trying to understand what Iceland meant.

Are you Dutch, because Amsterdam.

He still didn't get it. So he decided to call Belgium and ask her. Because he was lost and she had to at least know something. Hopefully.

"I need your help." He said before she could speak.

"What do you need help with?" She asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Iceland said something to me, but I have no idea what he was talking about."

"What did he say?"

"Are you Dutch, because Amsterdam."

There was silence for a little while, before he could hear her giggling. And then it turned into full blown on laughter. Then it turned into a coughing fit. It was another five minutes before she could speak again.

"Are you serious? You don't understand it?" She said, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Not at all." He said, with complete seriousness.

She burst into another laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" He asked, annoyed.

"Oh-oh my god. You don't-oh my god I have to tell Hungary!"

"Why do you need to tell Hungary?" Now he was even more confused than before.

"I'll call you back." She said, and the line went dead.

After waiting ten minutes, there was a knock at his door. He got up from the bed and went to answer it. But it wasn't Belgium, like he was expecting.

"I hear you are having...a problem." Hungary said.

He didn't like her tone of voice. And he didn't like the smirk on her face either.

"Yes." He said, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I have the perfect solution!" She clasped her hands together happily.

"What? Why cant you just tell me what i-"

"Shush! You need to pay attention!"

He shut his mouth, and waited.

* * *

Netherlands still didn't know what Iceland said to him meant. Hungary had refused to tell him, and when he asked Belgium again she just hung up the phone. He tried to ask Denmark, but Denmark just gave him a strange look before backing away slowly, hands raised in defense. All that he could conclude was that they were all crazy. Extremely crazy.

But Hungary had given him directions on something that he needed to do, to finally understand what it meant. Or something like that.

He had to approach Iceland, and say 'Are you Iceland, because you blow my mind.' He had no idea what that meant either.

He was just really confused. Poor him.

And now he was contemplating whether or not to approach the Icelander, who sat by himself where the Nordics usually sat all together in a group. But the other Nordics were nowhere to be found.

He glanced over at where Hungary sat with Austria. She pointed to Iceland, and nodded her head in his direction.

Austria shot him a dirty look, to which Hungary slapped his hand. She again pointed to Iceland.

He decided he should just get it over with, before she or Austria killed him.

He got up and walked silently over to where Iceland sat.

Iceland glanced over at him, a small smile forming.

He sat down beside him.

There was a couple minutes of silence.

Iceland opened his mouth to say something, but Netherlands raised a hand to silence him.

"Are you Iceland, because you blow my mind." He said.

He didn't expect what Iceland did next.

Iceland burst out laughing, almost knocking over his drink.

He was seriously about to give up with this mess. He really was. At this point it wasn't worth it. It just wasn't worth it anymore.

"Are-are you serious?" Iceland gasped out, once he finally caught his breath.

"I...guess." Netherlands said, sighing.

"You call that a pickup line?"

Wait, what?

Pickup line?

Since when was he trying to...get with Iceland?

What?

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

He really needed an explanation, before his head exploded.

"That was a pickup line, wasn't it? It sounded like one." Iceland said, now also sounding confused. "Like yesterday, when I...used one on you."

It finally clicked.

It finally hit him.

He finally understood what was going on.

He wasn't entirely sure he liked it.

But he finally knew.

"You-that was a pickup line?"

Iceland sighed. "Yes, it was."

"But...why?"

"Well, because-"

"Because he's madly in love with you."

Hungary had somehow managed to squeeze between their chairs without them noticing.

Damn this lady was crazy.

"He's-he's what?"

"He's in love with you. Isn't that right, Iceland?" She asked, smirking at the younger boy.

"Well, I wouldn't say-"

"Yes you would." She snapped, cutting him off.

"Okay fine, yes. I'm madly in love with you." Iceland said, crossing his arms over his chest.

It took him a minute, before he could speak.

"You're in love with me." He said.

"Yes."

"Now kiss." Hungary said.

They didn't kiss.

"Why are you not kissing?"

"Miss Hungary-sun. A word please." Japan whispered from under the table.

Netherlands was about to jump onto the table and roll away. Literally roll away. He was that done.

Hungary glanced at both of them, before joining Japan under the table.

Both Iceland and Netherlands could hear whispering, but could make out what they were saying.

"So you're in love with me." Netherlands said.

"Yes."

"How did that happen?"

Iceland turned an even darker shade of red. "I... I do-"

"Secret admirer." Hungary said, coming out from under the table for a second. "He admired you from afar, in seeeeeeecreeeeet. Continue on." She returned to under the table.

"Well, yes. Something like that." Iceland said.

"Oh."

"So...what?" Iceland said, looking away from him.

"What?" Netherlands asked.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Do you return the feelings or not!" Hungary snapped. "You two are really bad at this! No wonder you didn't get together sooner."

"Well, do you?" Iceland asked.

Well.

Well...

Well-

Hm.

Did he return the feelings?

Well.

He could admit, Iceland was...quite attractive. Quite. _Quite _an understatement.

And, he could feel himself strangely drawn to the Icelander.

Hm.

Did he return the feelings?

Well, no. Not exactly.

Yes, he was attracted to Iceland. But, not in love with him.

"No." He said finally.

Japan slapped a hand over Hungary's mouth to silence her screaming.

"Oh." Iceland said.

"But will you give him a chance?" Japan asked, struggling to keep Hungary at bay.

Hm...

Well-

"Yes. I will."

* * *

**Ugh, so much OOCness, so much crack. I'm getting a headache from it all...  
**

**But this was fun to write.**

**And I have no regrets.**

**Hehe...  
**

**Any way, for any of my Little Boy Blue readers, I have started the final chapter. I don't know when it's going to be finished, but hopefully by sometime next week I'll have it up.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**~Faygo**


End file.
